the_ivy_homebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Necromancer's Lair
You climb down the ladder and arrive in an underground cave system. The immediate area around you is lit by magical torches. The room you enter is cylindrical, almost pipe like, but with a smooth floor. The cavern is massive. The top of the room is 50 ft from the entrance above, but the floor is another 30 ft down from there. The ground, while stone, appears to be perpetually moist, maybe a little wet. The first thing you notice as you climb down is a huge wooden wall on one side of the cavern. It extends about 25 ft up from the floor. Unlike the walls of the shack, this wall appears to be very well made, with overlapping logs and planks of wood lashed together with ropes. ''If the party wants to bring this dam down ask them leading questions on how it can be done. If the dam is broken open, the force of the water will deal damage starting out at 2d10 and decreasing as you make your way down the river's path. '' If the party took a long time to get down here there will be 4-5 skeletons waiting for you at the bottom of the ladder. The party will notice these easily unless they have fallen in . If they made it in faster there will only be 2 skeletons and they'll be milling around the base, not noticing you until you perform a loud action. Once you get to the floor of the cavern you see the cave formation stretch on ahead of you. while the room around the wall is circular - almost like a 30 ft diameter sphere, the cave formation stretches on in the form of a pipe around 20 ft across. Around 100 ft down the pipe you come across another clearing. This one, unlike the one before, isn't as smooth and doesn't feel as natural. As you walk to the end of the tunnel you see a horrifying sight in front of you. There is a figure in robes the colour of night standing in the centre of the cave on a raised platform. The platform is circular with the shape of a star engraved into it. The tracing of the star is via channels about 3 inches deep. At each of the points of the star there is a circular basin. Also, at every point, there is a skeleton holding a dagger at the throat of a living humanoid. The party could recognise them as the group that had been trapped and taken away by the kobolds or as the members of the missing merchant's caravan. The figure in the robe starts to chant, deep and ominous. As the chant strengthens in intensity you see the skeletons press their knives into the necks of their victims and they thrust the knives in as the dark figure's voice reaches a crescendo. Blood spurts from each cut, filling the basin and running through the grooves cut into the platform. The blood starts to glow as it picks up speed on the platform, covering the ground with an unholy red blaze. The figure takes a deep breath and the red tint to the air appears to get sucked into his body. He raises his hand which is now covered in a crimson nimbus and points it at the wall of the cavern. A beam of sheer force shoots out of his hand and into the wall of the cavern. The wall where the centre of the beam hits starts to melt, and around it you start to see more of the wall crumble. With a yell, the figure pushes a last bit of energy into the wall, causing the rock to shatter and fall down. "Clear that out", he tells the skeletons. "Lets make that room into a....library. And get someone to throw out these bodies as well. " This is clearly how the room itself has been made. You shudder to think of the number of sacrifices used for the purposes of this madman's interior decoration. As he leaves you see that there are four such rooms (including the one just made) bored into the walls around the second central cavern. A fifth passageway - a pipe similar to the one you came through but even smaller, continues down the opposite side of the room. The rooms are * A prison. Has three cells, two empty, one has a single figure slouched in a corner. Two skeletons guarding the cells. * The necromancer's quarters - he retires here after the ritual * A storeroom - mostly contains junk, what looks like material for experiments, a larder and a cooking area. At the centre of the room there is a chair on which is seated the most bling skeleton you've ever seen in your life. He's wearing a top hat, a thick gold chain around his neck with a medallion hanging around his neck. His bones are white but you can see each of the fingers of his hand are plated silver. He's wearing leopard print pants and white Yeezys. He also has a crossed pair of swords sheathed across his back with the hilts popping up above his shoulders. His name is Kenshin